<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See You by TempestInTheNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899942">I See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight'>TempestInTheNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has a thing for Sesshomaru. A really, really big thing.</p><p>...Too bad he's oblivious to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/gifts">CookieMonstor86</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's CookieMonstor86's prompt. I just wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome wasn't exactly sure when it started. Perhaps it was the first time she'd held onto his fur. Perhaps it was the first time she'd seen him work so hard to protect Rin. </p><p>Or perhaps it was the very first time they'd met.</p><p>In the end, it didn't matter. At some point, she'd become hooked on this fantasy of her having her wicked way with him.</p><p>All that mattered now was that she <em>wanted</em> him. Badly. She wanted to have him six ways to Sunday and she didn't care who knew it. Well, at first she'd cared, but now she was at wits end because it seemed like she might have been a rock for all the attention he'd paid her.</p><p>No, if she wanted him, she was going to need a plan.</p><p>A really, really, <em>really</em> good one.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>Kagome stood at the edge of the clearing and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru was bathing, alone, and the timing couldn't be more perfect. InuYasha and Miroku had gone off yokai hunting, leaving her alone with Sango and the kids in the village, and there wasn't anyone to really notice if she snuck off at night.</p><p>So she had.</p><p>Silently, she stripped off her clothes, tossing them haphazardly over a tree limb to collect later, giggling to herself over the thought of what he might look like when he realized she'd come, naked and willing, to the hot spring and stepped into the water with him.</p><p>She made her way as silently as she could to the water, wishing to wait until the last possible moment to surprise him. She was less than three feet from the water when he lifted his hand lazily from the water and ran his claws through his hair as he met her gaze.</p><p>Kagome braced herself against a nearby tree, striking what she thought was a very sexy pose as she purred, "Hello, Sesshomaru." She was practically giggling to herself as she waited for his dumbstruck expression.</p><p>To her astonishment, he hardly reacted at <em>all</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru raised a brow but his expression was otherwise flat. "If you wished to bathe, priestess, you will have to wait your turn."</p><p>She stared at him, incredulously looking down at her own naked body before looking back at him. She was naked, posed sexily against a tree, and he thought she wanted to <em>bathe</em>? "You think <em>I</em>--" she began, only for him to cut her off.</p><p>"This one prefers peace when he bathes," he said meaningfully, lifting his chin.</p><p>Kagome shut her mouth, at a complete loss for words as she blushed with extreme embarrassment. He'd seen her, completely naked, and had felt <em>nothing</em>. It was all too obvious through the clear water that she hadn't even elicited a twinge from him. "I'll be going then," she said lamely, but though she felt beaten down, she wasn't defeated. </p><p>Sesshomaru would be <em>hers</em>.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>Perhaps, she reflected later, he wasn't the type to appreciate a direct approach. Maybe he wanted to be chased.</p><p>She could chase him, she thought to herself, pressing her lips together. But how?</p><p>The opportunity presented itself when Sesshomaru next came to the little village by the well to visit with Rin. Rin had insisted on decorating Jaken with flowers, successfully distracting his two companions and leaving Sesshomaru to himself for Kagome's newest plans. </p><p>"Tea?" Kagome asked, stepping forward with a fresh pot of tea and several cups on a wooden tray. She'd carefully chosen a blend of tea Jinenji had prepared, knowing it was likely one that Sesshomaru himself had never been exposed to.</p><p>Hopefully, the newness of the tea would entice him if nothing else.</p><p>He didn't even look at her as she approached. "That is unnecessary."</p><p>She pressed her lips together in mild annoyance. "Maybe so, but it's polite to make sure one's guests are looked after and their needs are fully met," she hinted pointedly.</p><p>"This one does not require human sustenance," he informed her.</p><p>She settled the tray on the ground in spite of his protest. "Everyone gets thirsty," she pointed out, "even yokai. Besides, it's a special blend of tea--Jinenji has been trying out some new combinations."</p><p>"Hnn." He was silent for a moment. "Very well."</p><p>Kagome hid her grin at her success. So far, her plan was already working out better this time. She hummed under her breath as she reached for the kettle and, without any grand movements lest he change his mind, poured him a cup of tea and then offered it to him.</p><p>He accepted silently, waiting until she'd poured herself a cup and raised it to her own lips before he moved to take a sip himself. She huffed to herself at the gesture--had he believed she might have tampered with the tea?</p><p>The thought of adding an aphrodisiac had entered her mind, but she wanted him willingly and with frequency, something that she doubted would happen if he felt his free will had been tampered with.</p><p>Besides, the tea itself was fragrant and delicious and needed nothing else to entice someone to drink it. The taste of honey and flower buds gently danced across her tongue and she sighed quietly as she enjoyed the flavor for a moment before swallowing. The taste was gentle and subtle, elusive enough that you'd need more of it to be satisfied.</p><p>"How is it?" she asked after she'd had a sip.</p><p>He was silent for a moment. "It is acceptable," he allowed before taking another sip.</p><p>Kagome hid a smile of her own as she tilted her head in acceptance of his words, her hair exposing part of her nape of her neck in the process. Her plan, she thought, was working. <em>Finally</em>.</p><p>"I like it myself." She grinned at him, undaunted by the calm expression on his face. "It's subtle and you sort of have to work for it to get the richness of its taste."</p><p>He didn't reply, simply draining the cup and setting it aside before turning to Rin and Jaken. "Come," he said, stepping past Kagome as she gaped at him in flat astonishment. "It is time to leave."</p><p>Kagome opened her mouth but Rin's loud protest drowned out anything she might have said, followed by Jaken's loud squawking and Kagome found she couldn't get in a word edgewise.</p><p>She tightened her grip around her cup until her knuckles turned white and promised herself that her next plan was going to succeed if it killed her.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p><em>They say that the third time's the charm</em>, Kagome reminded herself, frustrated at Sesshomaru's obliviousness. Neither naked nor subtle chasing had seemed to work so she'd hatched a third plan.</p><p>Food was often the way to a man's heart--at least, it had worked on InuYasha--but Sesshomaru had almost rejected the tea and she was fairly confident that he'd reject food she prepared too. </p><p>Instead, she sought to stir his blood by enticing him to spar. If she could find a way to turn the sparring physical, maybe <em>that</em> would entice the response she sought.</p><p>This time, she let <em>him</em> come to <em>her</em>.</p><p>She had her bow in hand, arrows flying at the targets she'd set up, coupled by ofudas that were dutifully thrown at targets and then retrieved. She'd made a grand production of practicing when she'd left the village that morning to go to InuYasha's forest, certain that Sesshomaru would catch wind of her activities somehow when he visited Rin at some point that day.</p><p>Though his visits were usually irregular, he had sent word of his arrival by way of Jaken this time, much to Rin's delight. The young girl--no, young woman, Kagome corrected herself; Rin was now fifteen--was delighted by the news and evidently had something important to tell Sesshomaru as well.</p><p>Kagome privately suspected that Rin wanted to ask him to approve her marriage, though Kagome herself wasn't sure who Rin had in mind. Outside of Kohaku's infrequent visits and Kagome's own visits to Jinenji, when Rin often accompanied her, Rin seldom interacted with men. Perhaps Rin intended to ask for an arranged marriage; Rin had been hinting about marriage for some time now and Kagome doubted Rin had the patience to wait much longer.</p><p>Either way, it didn't matter. Rin would do whatever she saw fit and Kagome had more important things to think about.</p><p>Kagome took a moment to loosen her obi just enough to let her lapels part against her heated flesh, feeling the heat of the summer sun even through the shade the forest provided. It wasn't so hot that she'd be a sweaty gross mess--not in the morning, at least--but the more her skin breathed, the cooler she felt.</p><p>But it was still hot so she took the ribbon she'd tucked around her obi and used it to tie up her hair--up instead of down. She needed the distinction still, even after things had fallen apart with InuYasha.</p><p>And then, she reached for her bow again, intent on shooting another arrow.</p><p>That was when she felt his youki. </p><p>She let the arrow fly just as he stepped into view. "Hello, Sesshomaru," she said without glancing at him. Though she'd practiced for several years now, she still wouldn't say she was entirely proficient with the bow. Kaede's vision had begun slipping since Kagome's return and the older miko had been of little help as a result. Sango had never been proficient in the bow herself and no one else in the village had the time to teach, even if they'd had the skill. </p><p>As a result, Kagome was self-taught. She usually hit what she aimed at now, but more often than not, only just.</p><p>She watched the arrow hit the target, just barely inside the ring she'd drawn.</p><p>"Your posture is lacking."</p><p>Kagome turned and raised a brow, momentarily forgetting her plan to entice him to spar with her. "Lacking? Since when did you become an expert in archery?" She huffed, thoroughly annoyed at the arrogant look on his face.</p><p>"This one has lived for centuries," he remarked as if that answered her question, running a hand through his hair with a casual indifference that only stroked her ire further. </p><p>She took a deep breath and an idea came to her as her temper lessened. Perhaps he would not be open to physically sparring but that didn't mean they couldn't compete against one another. "Here," she said, handing him her bow as his eyes widened. "Show me your skill." She managed to sound just dubious enough that she hoped he would feel baited.</p><p>Baited or not, he calmly took the bow and, with a wide, gracefully movement, plucked an arrow from the quiver on her back and fell into stance, lifting the bow and notching the arrow with an effortless grace that was surprisingly arousing. He touched the end of the arrow to the corner of his full lips and cheek, his posture impossibly straight as he took a breath and then let the arrow fly.</p><p>The arrow hit dead center.</p><p>With a small, smug smile, he handed her the bow and waited.</p><p>She took a deep breath and reached for another arrow and then she tried to remember what his form had been and copied it. She squared her shoulders as she notched the arrow and, remembering the way he'd held the bow, lifted the arrow to the corner of her mouth.</p><p>She heard his quiet chuckle and ignored it as she shot the arrow but, to her horror, it fell short of the mark. She'd aimed it too high.</p><p>"Perhaps you are not entirely without promise," he commented lightly and she turned to see he was smirking. "But you failed to properly emulate this one's pose. Again." His tone was sharp. "Your shoulders must be even and your feet must be shoulder-length apart. Your elbow of your release arm," he said, waiting for a moment for her to grab an arrow and to comply with his directions, "must point straight away from the target. Now."</p><p>She shot.</p><p>The arrow flew through the air, hitting the inner ring though it missed the center target. Still, it was closer than she'd come on her own.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>She felt her lip twitch with annoyance but, at the same time, she had to admit she needed the help. But... a plan bloomed in her mind. "Like this?" she asked with a casual air, emulating his pose but raising her elbow too high. She wanted to entice him to touch her, confident that if he did, her seduction could begin.</p><p>Just thinking of his touch on her made her feel far warmer than the summer sun had.</p><p>She felt his irritation in his youki that rose within him. "Do you retain nothing?" His voice was barely more than a hiss but instead of touching her, he ordered, "Lower your elbow as you were instructed to do previously."</p><p>Kagome lowered her elbow too low and felt his youki spark again. "Like this?"</p><p>"Perhaps this one was wrong when he thought you could be taught." He drew in his youki sharply and she realized he meant to leave.</p><p>She turned on him, letting the arrow fall loose in her hand. "That's it?" Her jaw tightened. "You're just going to leave?"</p><p>His tone was curt in response as he turned to leave. "It is a waste of this one's time to stay."</p><p>"Not as much of a waste of time as seducing you has been," Kagome groused. She didn't even realize she'd spoken the words aloud until he froze, eyes wide as he turned back to look at her.</p><p>He stared at her as she flushed, horrified that she'd actually said the words aloud. "I mean..." She stopped, trying to grope for words that suddenly seemed elusive. "I..."</p><p>Sesshomaru's expression became unreadable. "You sought to seduce this one," he said slowly.</p><p>She sighed but nodded. At this point, she might as well just fess up since she'd already blurted out her intentions.</p><p>"The tea." His eyes narrowed. "And your interruption of this one's bathing. These were seduction attempts as well."</p><p>Kagome wasn't sure if it was a question or not but she nodded anyway.</p><p>"You find this one attractive."</p><p>Again she bobbed her head in agreement.</p><p>He tilted his head, considering her words. "Very well," he said calmly, with no inflection at all. "If you desire this one, he shall accommodate you." As he spoke, he calmly removed his armor and swords and set them aside.</p><p>The bow and arrow slipped from her fingers as she stared, unable to believe that what she'd dreamed of was finally happening as he removed his obi, setting it aside before stripping off and folding his haori and then repeating the process with his kosode, and all the while, Kagome stared at every inch of his skin as his torso was exposed to her hungry eyes. </p><p>She swallowed, hoping his hakama was next, but to her disappointment, he made no move to remove it.</p><p>"Your clothing." She stared at him as he spoke. "Remove it."</p><p>It was only then that she came back to herself. Her fantasy, after all, was seducing <em>him</em>, not allowing herself to be seduced. She would not blindly remove her clothing simply because he'd demanded it.</p><p>She would tease, she decided. She saw a few videos back home of a strip tease and had even practiced herself in private. It didn't seem to be too difficult--</p><p>"Now." His tone dropped low, igniting the fire within her blood.</p><p>"I..." She licked her lips, finding her fantasy turn to mist at the way his command seemed to spark her desire into flame. She'd always thought she'd enjoy being the dominate one, but...</p><p>"If you do not remove it, you will wish you had," he promised her darkly. "You will beg this one to put his mouth on your bare breasts, to lick your bared nipples with his tongue, but he will not reward you thus for your disobedience."</p><p>Kagome all but tore her obi and her miko clothing off, uncaring that she stood before him in nothing more than her underwear. She didn't even bother to fold and carefully set aside her own clothing as he had; she was wound too tightly now to bother expending the effort.</p><p>He chuckled darkly. If he was surprised by her bra and panties--one of her last few surviving pairs from her own time--he didn't show it. Instead, he rumbled, "Good girl."</p><p>She trembled as she reached for her bra and removed it as he watched her, his pupils dilated. Unlike her last few seduction attempts, she saw the clear evidence of his own desire through the loose fabric of his hakama. </p><p>Kagome tossed aside the bra and then stepped out of her panties, not willing to risk him not penetrating her because she hadn't removed her clothing quickly enough for his taste. </p><p>"Come here."</p><p>She stepped to him, moving her hands to press them against his bare chest because she couldn't help herself. But when she received no censure for doing so, she let her fingers roam, caressing every bit of skin she could reach until she came to the hem of his hakama.</p><p>And then suddenly she was turned and found herself facing a tree and then her own obi was being wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. She hadn't even seen him move to reach for it. "Sesshomaru--" She didn't know if she was protesting or pleading but either way, he cut her off before she could continue.</p><p>"Quiet." He tied the obi and left the tails to drape around her front, the tails of her own obi reaching down to flutter against her exposed nipples in the breeze and she shuddered at the feeling. "Unless you are begging this one, you will be silent."</p><p>"Okay," she breathed and received a nip to her earlobe for speaking. She inhaled sharply but remained silent. </p><p>"Hold onto this and do not move your hands." Something soft was slipped into her hands and she clung to it, feeling a bit of resistance when she pulled. After a moment, she realized she must be holding onto his fur and she guessed he'd wrapped it around something--perhaps the tree--to ensure she could not pull it free. </p><p>And then he said nothing at all as he began to touch her, his fingers ghosting over her skin so faintly that she barely felt it at all. He touched her arms, her shoulders, her back and then her stomach, but avoided all of the places she most desired his touch. She waited silently, all the while pleading with him in her own head to touch her more firmly, to reach for her breasts and where she ached, but she pressed her lips together to quell the urge.</p><p>Perhaps, she reflected, she enjoyed being submissive more than she realized but she wouldn't give him any additional power over her.</p><p>Still, the feather light touches continued and she tried to press her body into the caresses, biting down on a whimper as the movement caused her obi to brush against her nipples. She gasped and then, in spite of herself, begged, "Please, Sesshomaru. It's not enough."</p><p>"Is this not what you sought, little miko?" he breathed against her neck.</p><p>Despite his teasing words, his caresses moved towards her breast, lightly tracing the edges of her areola before circling around until he reached her nipples. When he finally brushed them, she could not hold back her own moan.</p><p>As if that was what he'd been waiting for, his touch changed, rolling and pulling her nipples gently until they grew more firm and then he tugged at them, not hard enough to hurt, but sharply enough that she felt the answering jolt in her core.</p><p>He didn't stop as she moaned but continued to tease her nipples until she felt her knees buckle. She'd never realized they could be so sensitive. Even during her own exploratory touches, she'd failed to elicit such a sharp response.</p><p>And then, as he pinched the sensitive tips, she felt one knee give and he immediately moved, pulling her against him and letting her brace her hips against him so she didn't tumble as his arms caged her. He continued to tease her breasts for another moment before one hand left her breast, sliding down to cup her intimately. As she squirmed, his fingers stroked the curls and her outer lips, teasing her without building the tension growing within her body, and all the while his other hand continued to toy with her nipple.</p><p>"Please," she begged, twisting her hands in his fur. "Please touch me, Sesshomaru."</p><p>"Where?" he breathed in her ear, his voice low as she more felt than heard his answering rumble.</p><p>She took a deep breath, cut short by the way his fingers teasingly stroked the slit of her outer lips but did not dip between them. "Sesshomaru!" She tugged sharply on his fur as he laughed. "You know where!"</p><p>"Perhaps," he allowed before moving to kiss his way down to the base of her neck. "Perhaps this one simply wishes to hear you say it."</p><p>She tried to push herself down into his touch but he simply pulled back just enough that his fingers did not slip between her lips. "Sesshomaru! Please! I need you."</p><p>"Ah," was all he said but evidently it had been enough because he parted her lips and sent one finger twirling around the hood of her clit down to her drenched opening and back around, skirting the little bud that begged for his attention.</p><p>He kept looping around, teasing her lust without building it past the point of bursting, waiting until her legs were trembling against his own before he finally and suddenly moved to lightly pinch her clit.</p><p>She wailed. It wasn't enough to send her over but the sudden touch was so sharp that she felt faint. She wasn't even aware that she'd been babbling at him until he rumbled, "As you wish," just before he repeated the pinch and then changed it so he stroked the little bud with quick, sharp movements that built the heat within her. </p><p>She was on the verge, she could feel it, when he drew back as she strove to follow his fingers, begging for him to let her come.</p><p>But instead, he pulled back and shifted her so she bent over, her torso pressed against the tree as he raised her hips until she was on her tip toes and then she felt his bare cock against her, rubbing against the same clit he'd been tormenting. The head rubbed from her clit to her entrance just as his fingers hand not long ago, stoking her desire without sending her over, and it was only when she screamed at him to hurry it up, dammit, that he slid down and pushed his way inside.</p><p>He sheathed himself fully in just three short thrusts and only then did his hand move, pinching her clit as he pulled out and then rammed himself in.</p><p>The combination sent her over with a sharp wail but though she clenched around him and though she heard his answering groan, he didn't stop. He thrust within her, continuing to toy with her overstimulated clit, keeping her in a place between orgasm, a place where she felt almost too overstimulated to come and yet she found herself begging him for more, yearning to be pushed over the edge again.</p><p>He did not let her, holding her hips in place with one hand as he kept her on that precipice, holding her there as he strove for his own pleasure, and all the while, all that fell from her lips were pleas that he ignored.</p><p>He suddenly pulled her back from the tree and her torso fell, unable to support herself under the force of his thrusts as he continued to take her, his thrusts growing more and more urgent and sharp as she realize she was nearing the peak he had been denying her.</p><p>And then, all of the sudden, he pinched her clit, hard, and it sent her over the edge for a second time, screaming as his hand pulled back from her clit and slid to her neck to pull her back up and against him, exposing one side of her neck in the process.</p><p>A moment later, his teeth bit down and she screamed again, the pain catching her off guard, though it blended with the pleasure coursing through her as she felt him spurt within her.</p><p>She sagged against him, trying to find the ability to breathe regularly, as he lifted his mouth from her neck. "You did well," he commented, his hand leaving the base of her neck to trace around the bite he'd left. "It is not often this one finds such a suitable partner."</p><p>"Perhaps," he added, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck and it was only then that she'd realized he'd never once kissed her, "this one shall keep you with him, Kagome."</p><p>She turned, ready to protest his audacity, and as though he'd known she would, he used his hand on her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her open mouth with a heated passion that left her breathless and at a loss for words.</p><p>And then, to her astonishment, his hands moved, finding her breasts as he, still within her, began thrusting again with a calm, easy pace that belied his frenzied thrusts minutes before, and Kagome couldn't find the semblance of thought to even muster a protest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>